Systems for enterprise software distribution are known in the art. For example, it is known to prepackage software for distribution over an existing enterprise network, such as a local area network, a wide area network, or a combination of such networks. The prepackaged software is then installed on one or more preselected workstations, such as by using a point-to-point message protocol, a broadcast protocol, or a publish and subscribe message protocol.
Many problems have been encountered with such software distribution schemes. One problem is that prepackaging of software usually includes installing two or more software systems on a processor, correcting any problems, and then storing the configuration of the software applications for distribution. Identification of problems is usually performed by operator testing, such that if an operator does not discover a problem during testing, the problem will be present on all nodes that receive the distribution package. This process results in many problems in enterprises having a large number of nodes, where the nodes differ significantly in the types of hardware and software available at each node. Operators must then manually correct problems at each node, resulting in additional expenses for such operators and lost productivity at each node.